1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector capable of avoiding the deformation of terminals.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional connector 100′ has an insulating housing 10′. The insulating housing 10′ is formed with a plurality of receiving passages 11′ therethrough. A plurality of terminals 20′ is mounted in the receiving passages 11′. The terminal 20′ has a holding slice 21′. A free end of the holding slice 21′ is connected with an elastic arm 22′ of substantially inverted-V shape with an opening facing to the holding slice 21′. The elastic arm 22′ has an apex formed with a contacting portion 23′. While assembling the terminal 20′, the holding slice 21′ is received in the receiving passage 11′ while the contacting portion 23′ stretching out of the insulating housing 10′. However, the terminal 20′ may be out of shape affected by the pulling of the contacting portion 23′ by an external force.